One more step
by lisna21
Summary: Seorang magnae yang jatuh-suka terhadap Eomma digrupnya. kihyun x chankyun monsta x
1. chapter 1

**One More Ste** **p**

Berbicara tentang sebuah getaran hati, Chankyung pernah merasakannya. Awalnya Chankyung tidak peduli namun, semakin lama getaran tersebut semakin hebat.

Panggil dia Kihyun bukan, Eomma ataupun Hyung. Kihyun, si Eomma yang membuat anaknya jatuh cinta. Chankyung.

Suasana drom sunyi, bukan karena tidak ada orang satupun. Disana– tepatnya disopa ruangan terdapat Wonho yang tengah bolak balik mengganti chanel televisi. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

Kian beberapa menit Chankyung keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti Wonho wajah Chankyung juga terlihat tidak bersemangat. Wonho menatap Chankyung yang melewatinya tanpa menggubris sedikitpun aktivitas hyungnya.

"Ini pasti karena Kihyun, benarkan?" Tanya Wonho ketika Chankyung tiba didepan kulkas.

Chankyung menoleh, menggernyit tak mengerti. "Kau pikir hyungmu bod Shh.. Kyung-ah aku memang tidak tau apapun tapi, apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

"Mwo? Menyadari apa?" Wonho meringgis penuh penyesalan sambil kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya guna melihat punggung magnaenya itu lebih jelas.

"Kihyun dan Hyungwon? Kau tidak tahu?"

Chankyung diam sejenak sebelum kembali menuang air pada gelasnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah murung tanpa sebab."Eoh.." dia menggumam.

"Kau tau? Wuaa aku tidak percaya hal semacam ini terjadi.." Wonho balas menggumam tak percaya.

Van hitam itu meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang. Diluar hujan deras mengguyur kota, mengantar mereka pulang. Sementara yang lain tidur karena lelah, seseorang terjaga sembari memandangi tetasan air yang memmbasahi kaca mobil mereka. Dia–Kihyun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini lagi nanti. Sebenarnya, kihyun bukan memandangi rintikan hujan melainkan pantulan seseorang yang tidur disebelahnya. Chankyung.

Anak bungsunya itu memang selalu tertawa, tersenyum, manja, bahkan tidak pernah sungkan pada member lain tetapi sikap seperti itu tidak pernah ditunjukan pada Kihyun, sang Eomma. Kihyun berpikir itu bukan hal besar, dia hanya akan memperlakukan magnaenya lebih baik lagi…dengan begitu Chankyung mungkin mengerti.

"Saranghae.."

Berdua saja dengan Kihyun, membuat hati Chankyung berdegup hebat. Seluruh umpatan tertahan ditujukan pada Hyungwon sang hyung yang menurut Chankyung hanyalah manusia tanpa beban. Awas saja nanti.

"Wae?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya. Chankyung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bodoh, "w-wae?" Tanya Chankyung gugup.

Chankyung akan baik-baik saja jika Kihyun menatapnya datar tetapi kekehan ringan sang Eomma menyadarkannya, dia membuang muka. Enggan memandang manik telaga Kihyun.

"Hah… aku senang Hyungwon menempatkan kita disini." Kihyun memandang langit gelap tanpa bintang itu.

"Bodoh, cuaca dingin ini akan membunuh kita." Ujar Chankyung.

Kihyun terkekeh lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dia mendekat lalu memeluk Chankyung dari belakang.

"Eottae? Apa masih dingin?" Tanyanya.

Rutukan tertahan Chankyung kali ini tertuju pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati ketika berbicara pada Kihyun.

"E-Eoh.. ." Balas changkyung seadanya.

Kihyun menghirup aroma tubuh Chankyung dengan seksama, aroma yang tidak pernah Kihyun temukan dimanapun apalagi ditubuh Minhyuk. Ah.. tidak semestinya dia mengingat anak kurang ajar itu saat ini.

"Hyung.." panggil Chankyun.

"Hn.."

"Kau bisa melepaskan pelukannya?!"

Mata Kihyun tebuka, tersnyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukannya.

"Changkyun-ah, apa Hyungwon mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Ayo pulang, sebelum semua orang mengenali kita.." ucap Kihyun.

Chankyung berdecih geli. Semua orang? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakannya, kenapa eommanya begitu yakin.


	2. chapter 2

**One more time**

Pagi sekali Kihyun sudah bersiap untuk membuat sarapan untuk member Monsta x. Kebetulan, hari ini tidak ada jadwal individu untuknya jadi dia hanya ingin memanjakan member seperti dulu. Terlebih maknaenya.

Aroma masakan Kihyun mulai tercium diseluruh penjuru dorm, membantu membangunkan member yang masih berbelitkan selimut. Namun sepertinya Hyungwon lebih tertarik pada bau masakan Kihyun, terbukti dia bangun lebih dulu dan mulai mengganggu Kihyun.

"Eomma... kau masak apa?" Tanyanya antusias. Kihyun mendesis sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. "Basuh muka dan minum dulu, bau mulut mu ewhh.." Kihyun berlagak jijik.

Entah, Hyungwon sepertinya tidak mempunyai riwayat bawa perasaan dia hanya akan tertawa keras lalu pergi.

Selesai membasuh muka Hyungwon duduk dimeja, kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya menciptakan wajah tampan nan lucu dengan bola mata yang tak hentinya memandangi gerak gerik Kihyun.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" Hyungwon tanpaknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya sesuatu pada orang-orang. Dia akan terus bertanya ketika hening melanda.

Kihyun datang membawa mangkuk makanan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyungwon, "Kau yakin Chankyun mempunyai perasaan sama padaku?" Kihyun balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan bisa melihat arti mata Chankyun dalam satu kedipan saja.." ujar Hyungwon.

Selesai menata masakan dimeja makan Kihyun ikut duduk bersama Hyungwon. "Ah benar, kau punya ahli semacam itu." Puji Kihyun tersenyum paksa. Membuat Hyungwon tersanjung itu adalah kesukaan para member. Dan yang disanjung hanya akan tersenyum sombong.

Sementara mereka berdua asik mengobrol, Shownu bersama Minhyuk datang diikuti Wonho. Terlihat Minhyuk masih menguap dengan terus berjalan memegangi lengan Shownu.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Hyungwon pada Shownu.

"Tidak ingin bangun.." jawab Shownu sambil menyingkirkan kepala Minhyuk.

"Ahh appaa...aku masih mengantuk!" Rutuk Minhyuk.

Semuanya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Minhyuk kecuali Wonho yang saat itu asik menelisik interaksi Hyungwon dan Kihyun.

"Wuahh kalian semakin romantis saja.." celetuk Wonho akhirnya seraya tersenyum nista. Yang lain hanya melongo melihat tingkah Wonho.

"Apa? Apa?!" Kihyun memelototi Wonho tak terima, "Yak! kenapa kau masih saja menganggap lelucon itu!?"

"A waee? Aku kan hanya bercanda.." balas Wonho tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Wonho-yaaa, apa kau kesepian? Aku bisa menjadi partner mu jika kau mau?" Canda Hyungwon membuat Shownu dan Minhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman biadap itu.

"Ahh geumane Won-ahh aku tidak sekesepian itu... aku masih punya Chankyun dan Jooheon." Balas Wonho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, Kihyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eomma eodigaa..??" Teriak Minhyuk,

"Ibu akan membangunkan Si bungsu dan abangnya.." ujar Kihyun seraya mengusak rambut perak Minhyuk.

"A ne..."

Tolong selamatkan Shownu dari kegilaan mereka.

Terkadang Chankyun dan Wonho itu seperti tom and jerry namun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Itu hanya kata penggemar mereka.

Chankyun adalah member termuda dengan segala kekakuannya. Namun dia akan tertawa jika itu Wonho yang ada disebelahnya. Apalagi dia sedang menghidari Kihyun, dia harus terlihat sibuk dengan Wonho.

"Kyun-ah entah ini perasaanku saja atau, kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta?" Wonho menghentikan permainan absurd mereka.

Chankyun berubah kaku, "Perasaanmu saja hyung.."

"Haha, kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu lucu.."

"Aichhh hyunggg..."

Biarkan angin beranggapan sama, cinta diantara mereka seperti keluarga. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka akan benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Chankyun mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kihyun. Begitupun Kihyun yang mempunyai rasa terhadap magnaenya. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa hubungan rumit mereka hanya sebatas mereka berdua saja? Bisa saja Hyungwon penghalang bagi Chankyun untuk melangkah jauh mendekati Kihyun. Meskipun sebenarnya ada seseorang yang lebih berbahaya.

"Kyun-ah, apa Hyungwon mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Pertanyaan Kihyun tadi malam masih menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi Chankyun. Memangnya apa yang akan dikatakan Hyungwon padanya? Menyuruh untuk menjauhi Kihyun? Ah sudah pasti... seperti itulah anggapan Chankyun.

Bisa kita lihat, Wonho bukan satu-satunya yang termakan lelucon bodoh itu.

"Eoh, hyung wae?" Sedang asik-asiknya bercanda dengan Wonho, tiba-tiba Jooheon menelphone.

"Kyun-ah, aku sedang bersama Hyorin nunna, bisa kau datang aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat rap." Kata Jooheon disebrang sana.

Chankyun menolehi Wonho untuk berpamit ria, "baiklah, kau dimana?"

Wonho mengangguk mengizinkan tidak lupa melambaikan tangan.

Mau dikata menghindar tapi yang dihindari malah berada dihadapannya.

Saat akan memasuki studio Chankyun berpapasan dengan Kihyun. Kihyun melempar senyum malaikatnya,

"Sudah datang?"

"Jooheon hyung mana?"

"Dia baru saja, keluar."

"Arhh mwoya, dia menyuruhku lalu pergi!" rutuk Chankyun tidak dengan Kihyun yang malah menarik lengan Chankyun untuk masuk.

"Kau bisa menemaniku rekaman lagu..." ucap Kihyun menjawab segala pertanyaan Chankyun.

Dalam diam Chankyun menatap Kihyun yang tengah sibuk dengan produser lagu mereka. Membahas jenis lagu-lagu untuk comeback selanjutnya. Seharusnya Shownu ada disana namun dia sedang membahas hal yang lebih penting bersama PDnim.

"Kihyun hyung?" Panggil Chankyung setelah produser hyung itu pamit keluar.

"ne.." jawab Kihyun tanpa menoleh.

"Ani.."

Kihyun menggernyit lalu kembali fokus pada alat elektronik didepannya.

"Hyung?"

"Ne.."

Lagi-lagi Chankyun menjawab 'tidak' stelah panggilanny. Kihyun tertawa kecil.

"Kyung-ah?" Kini giliran Kihyun yang memanggil Chankyun.

"Apa?"

Sederet lengkungan bibir tercipta tulus, "Jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan Wonho." Pinta Kihyun serius, "aku dan Hyungwon tidak seserius yang kalian bayangkan.."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang aku lihat waktu itu?" Tanya Chankyun dingin.

"Yah, itu.. " kihyun terbata.

"Benar, kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya bahkan pada dirimu sendiri."

Kihyun hampir melempar mouse komputernya mendengar sindiran Chankyun yang dirasa menyakitinya.

"Kyuan-ah aku-"

"Ahh mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud." Potong Chankyun seraya menatap Kihyun dingin.


End file.
